Impact
by One-x-Three
Summary: Haku knew it was her fault, she had pushed things too far. Warning: Non-explicit suicide


Haku knew it was her fault, she had pushed things too far. The cool night whipped around her, her shining silver hair flailing behind her like some magical fairy tale cloak, except Haku's life was far from a fairy tale. The black water below scared Haku more than the idea of falling over eight hundred metres to meet it. Haku couldn't swim, she knew this. Even if she survived the fall she would drown in the cold water. She had done this to herself, she kept drinking even after Neru had told her to stop, they had a child to look after. Neru had a child to look after. Haku was alone and homeless. The breeze chilled Haku numbing her fingers that gripped the railing behind her, literally holding on for dear life, not that Haku thought her life was dear at all. This wasn't like her other problems this one had ruined her life it was ending her life.

"Haku you need to stop, we cant continue to bring Haru up in a house full of alcohol," Neru whispered. Their adopted daughter only three metres away drawing intently with a yellow crayon. Haku looked down at the table in guilt. "I refuse to bring her up in a house full of alcohol." That was warning one for Haku, she should have stopped then.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Neru pecked Haku on the lips.  
>"Bye Mummy," Haru reached her little arms up for Haku to pick her up. Haku obliged picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly before placing a kiss on her forehead. Haru giggled. Haku put her daughter down.<br>"No drinking today okay? Promise me Haku," Neru pleaded.  
>"I promise," Haku nodded a smile on her face as the other two left.<p>

"I can smell it in the house, do you really think I am that stupid?" Neru had to keep her voice level. The kitchen reeked of alcohol.  
>"Meiko came over and we had a few drinks, I swear Neru even ask her I only had one cup," Haku was close to tears.<br>"Alcohol isn't the thing your daughter should smell as soon as she steps through the door Haku!" That was warning two, she should have stopped.

Neru was laying down in bed, glasses perched on her nose book in her hands. Haku was laying next to her idly playing with her fiancés long blonde hair.  
>"Mummy, mummy come have a tea party with me," Haru called. Neru looked at Haku and grinned, neither of them knew whether it was a double call for the one of them or if it was for the both of them to come. "Hurry up you two, you are so slow," Haru confirmed their suspicions as both women jumped up out of bed and into the kitchen where Haru had set up a tea kettle and teacups and saucers on her little play table. "Sit," She ordered. Neru sat opposite Haku and Haru stood at the end of the little table she poured Neru's cup first, the blonde woman surprised that there was actually water in the kettle, then Haru poured Haku's before finally pouring her own. "Enjoy your tea," Haru said comically before downing her cup in one gulp. Neru lifted her cup to her lips and took a slow sip. The taste on her tongue all too familiar from the kisses she had shared with Haku. That was it. There was no warning three. Haku sipped her own cup and went pale, more than she already was.<br>"Leave," Neru said evenly. "Pack your bags and leave. This is the last straw Haku Yowane. Get up and leave, I don't want to ever see you again."  
>"Mummy?" Haru looked at Neru.<p>

The impact was inevitable. Haku had tried to get on with her life after that, she lived on Meiko's couch for a few days before she found herself where she was. The whole time she was at the brunettes she didn't touch one drop of the evil liquid that brought her world crashing down around her. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't live life without Neru, without Haru, she couldn't live without her family. She truly had done this to herself she had no one else to blame. A tear rolled down Haku's cheek followed by another and another, they flowed freely out of her dull red eyes. Her grip on the railing faltered.  
>"I'm so sorry," Haku whispered before she fell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this came from I just felt like writing this tonight and so I did. I'm surprised I even thought of it seeing as I don't really think about the bad side to drinking before, during or after consuming alcohol. I don't usually tend to or for that matter want to touch on these types of themes (suicide) so this was a learning curve. It took just under an hour which is the shortest amount of time it has ever taken me to write something. <strong>

**Reviews are nice :)**

**Until next time.**


End file.
